


18 years later

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after 18 years, no one can ever really forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 years later

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on this site, so it had to be about Harry Potter. I've written fanfiction before so it shouldn't totally suck.  
> Anyway, it's to honor the dead fictional characters from the Battle of Hogwarts, May 2nd 1998. (18 years ago from the day I'm posting this)

Harry—  
The world didn't end that night. I thought it would, that we would all die or all win. But no, here we are, 18 years later, and still have nightmares about it. Voldemort is gone, but so are so many others. We may have won the war, but we lost so many lives.  
I hope Teddy remembers his parents tonight.

Ron-  
I miss Fred. We all do. His smile, his laugh, the weird explosions from his and George's room. Ginny won't leave her house, and Harry's no better. We're all remembering someone who we lost, aren't we? But... As Harry once told me my tea leaves spelled out, you're going to suffer, but you'll be happy about it. As a third year, I didn't get it. I thought he was mental. Bloody hell, as a seventeen year old I didn't even really understand. No, we all suffered, but there was happiness. ForOr one, I realized I really did love Hermione.

Hermione-  
Of all the things that happen today, so many great things happen as well. Victiore is celebrating her birthday at Hogwarts, and Teddy probably doesn't even realize it's the day his parents died. Harry never realized that on Halloween. But today, 18 years ago, we had to fight. We stayed with Harry until he had no choice but to die, and the bonds of friendship were tested. I would have gone with him, but Ron needed me here. After losing him once, I couldn't lose him again. Not even in the middle of a war.

Neville-  
Today, 18 years ago, this school was under attack. I'm teaching, but even Headmistress McGonagall knows that there's no way we can ever really pretend this day is normal. The paintings all whisper of the heroics and treachery of the Battle, and students who lost family members are excused from classes. For many now, it's just a grandparent they never knew. But there are some, like Teddy Lupin, who need a hand today. Teddy probably doesn't even realize it. Harry certainly didn't. I never realized the day my parents... It doesn't matter now. I honored them as best I could. But Teddy just needs a cup of tea and a heartfelt talk, just like his father would have done. I never really knew his mother, but I remember her from the Ministry in my fifth year. Maybe he just needs to be normal for today, to not realize what today is. He takes after his mother, after all. But what ever a student needs today, I'll be here. They may be stories now, but they're sure good ones.

Luna-  
It's funny how fast time passes. 18 years doesn't seem like a lot now, but it must have back then when we had less than a night to live. I'm glad I fought for Hogwarts and helped Harry get information about Ravenclaw's diadem. We only have the chance to be true friends once, and if you're not going to be their friend in their darkest hour, they why would you have friends at all?

Ginny-  
Even after 18 I still have nightmares about the battle. About Voldemort's voice. About Fred, and Colin, and Lupin, and Tonks. Lily and Albus don't understand why Harry and I lock ourselves in our room and cry, but someday they will be old enough to understand the sacrifices made so they could live in this beautiful world now. So much has changed. Hermione continued whatever S.P.E.W. was and now house elves have rights. Ron and Harry are top aurors. Luna proved the existence of nargles with her husband Rolf. Neville has revolutionized the teaching of Herbology. We have come so far in these 18 years.


End file.
